starlit_agefandomcom-20200216-history
Lucas Javier Del Río Aragón
Lucas Del Rio – An ace by every possible metric, Lucas was scouted early and has benefitted from a highly publicized and successful career. Ambitious and capable, Lucas has poured everything he has into becoming the best possible pilot he can be. This he does to demonstrate self-worth. On the positive side of this, Lucas is somewhat selfless in that he wishes to dedicate his efforts to the service of others. The negative side of this, however, is one where his self-worth and pride are always on the line and are dependent on his reputation. As a consequence, Lucas cannot let slights of any kind go and will never back down from a challenge. This has given him something of a reputation as a hot head despite being a generally calculated pilot. Despite having a successful career thus far, Lucas can’t help but think that something is missing. Unfortunately, he can’t seem to identify what it is. That’s when he met the Duchess. In another routine training exercise, Lucas met Yvette and her team: Constanca, Mikhail, Nadia, and Olga. Despite their lack of outward display of success, the team possessed something that he wanted. He pulled strings to work with the team in the training exercise and felt something he had never really felt: home. Lucas didn’t understand why but something felt right about working with Yvette and her team. They all devoted their talents to her and she treated them fairly while ennobling them in their purpose. Much like Mikhail, Lucas yearned to be dedicated to a noble cause. However, in the training exercise, Lucas made an error in trying to demonstrate his value and worth. This mistake was heavy enough that the team could not recover and ultimately failed in the exercise. Embarrassed and ashamed, Lucas was unsure of how to proceed. He had made a fool of himself in front of Yvette but desperately wished to be part of her team in a hope to find what was missing in his life. After painfully weighing his options, Lucas ultimately decided to request a transfer to Yvette’s unit. Yvette refused his request immediately, politely, and firmly. Lucas never handled rejection well. Lucas, further embarrassed, demanded an explanation and caused a scene in getting to her to get one. With his ego and pride wounded, he foolishly tried to shove the blame onto Yvette’s team. He demanded and explanation, pointing out that he was a valuable soldier that could be incredibly useful to Yvette and her team. Her response was calm, collected, and stern and Lucas has never forgotten it. “Lucas, I rejected your request because you are prideful not because our team was reprimanded for yesterday’s results. I can tolerate miscalculations and mistakes. I cannot tolerate egocentric motivations. Good evening.” Publicly humiliated, Lucas transferred to a private military company. There, he ruminated on that rejection, conflicted as to whether he should take her words to heart. In the meantime, he tries to create an environment where he can feel what felt on Yvette’s team.